Return to the Glowing Moon
by Laney1
Summary: Sequal to From the Glowing Moon, vampires, draconians...the evil has returned to haunt Kitana...will she survive? Review!!
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters…like Duo, Quatre, Sora, Mimi, Ti, T.k., Kari, Davis, and matt…I also don't own the idea's of L.J. smith…which I used quite a bit…but I do own the plot and the rest of the characters…so please don't sue me!! ^_^  
  
This story is the sequel to that of From The Glowing Moon…so you might want to check that one out before reading this one…just so you can understand it a little better. Thanks!! Oh and one more thing!! How many chapters put up is determined by how many reviews I get on this story!! Especially since I didn't get many reviews on my last story!! So…REVIEW!! Or I crrrrruuush you!! ^_^ thankie!! ( structural criticism welcomed!!)  
  
  
  
Return To The Glowing Moon  
  
By: Delaney Dyrland  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHH!!!" I screeched sitting up in bed with a start. My forehead was beaded with sweat and I could hardly suck in enough air. I gasped in a short shaky breath and tried to calm down.  
  
"Kitana? You okay?" came Kari's sleepy voice from her bunk across from me.  
  
"I-I think s-so…" I stammered. I was shaking so hard that I rattled my bunk bed and woke Mimi up.  
  
"huh?" Mimi groaned, peering over the top of her bunk at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked blinking away the sleep.  
  
"A….Vision…" I said swinging my legs down from my bed and stepping onto the cool hard wood floor.  
  
"Another one?" Kari sighed and crawled out of her bed walking over to me.  
  
"yeah…" I still couldn't figure out why I had been having so many visions lately…but this one was different.  
  
"What was it about this time?" Mimi jumped off the top bunk and sat down on my bed pulling me down beside her.  
  
"Its weird…this is the first time that this has happened…" I murmured softly, more to myself than Mimi or Kari.  
  
"What Kitana? What happened?" Kari asked concern showing greatly on her darkened face. I always hated worrying my friends and I didn't want to say anything that would worry them, but I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"I-I don't remember…" I stood up again and started pacing the room.  
  
"What?! You always remember!!" Mimi exclaimed from my bed, I could feel her worried gaze on me and my shoulders slumped.  
  
"I know…that's what made it all so weird…" I said softly still trying to control my shaking body.  
  
THUD  
  
The noise came from out side our door. I jumped and struggled not to scream again. Mimi gasped and clutched my pillow. Kari just turned wide eyed towards the noise. My eyes remained on the door and I watched as the doorknob started turning very slowly. Kari snatched up my blanket and ran behind the door. The door suddenly flew open and all three of us screamed. The figure seemed to take a step back right before Kari pounced on them wrapping them firmly in the blanket. I leaped onto the person as well and they eventually fell to the floor Kari and I on top of them. Kari and I quickly got to our feet and jumped away as the person on the floor began to struggle against their bonds. The door; which had gotten closed during our struggle flew open once more to reveal three more figures. Once again Kari Mimi and I screamed, our hands flying up to our mouths and to cover our eyes. The light flicked on and we finally quit screaming, we just stood there gasping and shaking.  
  
"What is going on?!?!" shouted Ti; Kari's brother and my good friend; from the room right next door.  
  
"Oh Ti! There's a burglar or something!!" I cried pointing drastically to the struggling figure on the floor.  
  
"That's no burglar…. its Matt!" T.k. laughed, pulling the blanket off of the stunned Matt and helping him to his feet.  
  
"Hey big bro…" T.k. grinned at the glare Matt shot him.  
  
"We sent Matt to see why you screamed….you screamed again so we came to see what the heck was going on…" Davis explained yawning tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you three…" Matt stared at me while he spoke and I felt my face heat. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"That's okay Matt…I'm sorry we tackled you…" I said smiling for the first time since I had gone to bed.  
  
"Yeah…sorry…" Kari mumbled blushing ferociously.  
  
"Kitana screamed because she had another vision…" Mimi stated from her perch on my bed. Matt rested his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, concern crossing his features.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine…lets all go back to bed before we have to get up." I suggested, only half lying.  
  
"Your sure your okay…your still shaking…" T.k. pointed out staring at me carefully.  
  
"I'm fine!!" I said raising my voice slightly.  
  
"I'll talk about it more in the morning if you want…" I picked my blanket up off the floor and shooed Mimi off of my bed so I could make it. After I was finished I sat down and pushed my copper colored knee length hair to the side, tangling my fingers in it nervously. My hazel eyes shone with embarrassment as I looked up into Matt's worried eyes. T.k. walked over to Kari and took her hand in his.  
  
"I hope my bro didn't scare you too much…" Kari blushed and pushed him playfully.  
  
"You know…I think we scared him more than he scared us…" Kari replied as she leaned back on T.k.'s muscular chest. Kari was Ti's younger sister, she had short dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was five feet four inches tall, I was two inches taller than her. Her and I were both eighteen. T.k. was five feet six inches tall, the same as me. He had platinum blond hair that fell in small tufts on the top of his head and over his eyes. His eyes were a soft brown color that could stare deep into you. Ti was five feet eight inches tall, he had brown bushy hair that he combed back but it always seemed to stick straight up. Ti was nineteen and T.k. was our age. Ti had bright green eyes that were a little brighter than Kari's but you could tell they were brother and sister. Mimi had red hair and tons of freckles lining her face and shoulders. She had blue eyes and was five feet six and one half inches tall. She was nineteen and currently dating Davis. Davis had black hair that he spiked on the top of his head, his eyes were the brightest of all of ours; they were green and yellow together. Davis was the youngest and shortest of us all. Matt was the oldest and tallest. He had platinum blond hair like T.k. and the same color of eyes, he was five feet nine inches tall and one of the two hottest and nicest guys I had ever met. Matt was turning twenty in a couple of months.  
  
"I keep forgetting that you two are going out now…" I smiled at T.k.'s attempt to change the subject for my sake. Just then Tiko; my huge husky/wolf; climbed out from under my bunk and nuzzled my knee. Through the whole mass of confusion Tiko had just lifted his head, sniffed once and went back to sleep, but now that everyone else was up he decided he was hungry.  
  
"Hey Tiko!!" Davis exclaimed, kneeling down and extending his hand out towards the large brown and white dog. Tiko reluctantly left my side and sniffed Davis's fingers, he then jumped up on Davis's chest and knocked him flat on the ground slobbering all over his face.  
  
"YUCK!!" Davis squawked helplessly as he struggled with the massive dog.  
  
"TIKO!! Get off!!" Davis pushed Tiko as hard as he could but he didn't budge he only slobbered more and nipped at Davis's hair. I laughed and the others quickly followed.  
  
"Okay…come on Tiko…lets get you some food…before you eat Davis…" I patted Tiko on his soft fluffy head and walked out the door that lead into the guys' bedroom. Matt and T.k.'s beds were right in front of the door and you had to squeeze through a small crack to get around them. Davis and Ti's beds were to the right of the door up against the wall. Their dressers were squashed against the far left wall. There were two doors on the other side of the room. One lead to the bathroom and the other to the kitchen, through there you could get to the door that lead to the outside of the dorm. Instead of trying to squeeze through the small crack I crawled across Matts bed and then walked around T.k.'s. Tiko followed panting quietly. I opened the door to the kitchen and squatted down next to our mini refrigerator, I pulled open the door and rummaged around until I found Tiko's caned dog food. I opened one can up and dumped it into the large red bowl that Tiko regularly ate out of. Then I picked up his blue water dish and filled it up at the sink. I paused and looked out the window, there was always one star that was bright enough to be seen even through the smog of New York City. We lived right out side of New York City, but if you walked approximately two blocks you could get there easily. We were staying in a small cabin on the campus of the state of New York's Collage. Instead of regular dorms we had cabins so that more people could fit in one place. This is where all my friends and I met, at the beginning of this year to be exact. I was in my first year of collage along with all my friends. My sister Alexia who was one year older than me was on her second year In collage. She was studying bimolecular science in a different state. I was majoring in art, Kari in photography, Mimi in tennis, Davis and Ti in soccer, and Matt and T.k. in music.  
  
I set down Tiko's water dish and made my way back to my room, I opened the closed door and got smacked in the face with a pillow. I jumped.  
  
"What the?!" I stammered as the others stopped fighting long enough to notice what had happened.  
  
"Sorry Kit…I meant to hit Davis…" Matt said as he held one of the pillows in mid air.  
  
"…O…Kay…" I rolled my eyes and broke out into a wide grin.  
  
"We are so mature…" I picked up the pillow that had hit me and chucked it at Matt, he dodged it and leaped from his perch on one of the top bunks tackling me to the ground.  
  
No…stop…get off!" I cried as Matt tickled me continuously. I was out of breath and my eyes stung with tears as I laughed so hard. Everyone decided that since I was already pinned it was the time to join in on the fun. Kari lunged at me and skidded to a stop next to my side.  
  
"Are you here to help?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yes….I'm here to help….Matt!! Besides, I think he could use it more…" she said pinning my arms to my sides as Matt tickled me repeatedly.  
  
"Stop!! Please!" I squealed, my sides aching with laughter. I glanced up just in time to see Tiko come trotting into the room.  
  
"Tiko!! Get Matt!!" I cried trying to hold back more laughter. Tiko cocked his head at me and then yelped happily as he jumped up and with his heavy paws sent Matt sprawling across the floor. Tiko then flopped down on matt and playfully started chewing on his arms and legs. Kari turned around and sat on my stomach, but I flipped her over easily, we rolled a couple of times but in the end I had her pinned.  
  
"T.k. help!!" She cried as I started tickling her. T.k. jumped off of Ti ;who he and Davis had been currently attacking; and picked me up off of Kari tossing me over his shoulder. I laughed and kicked my lags as he spun me around and around. Finally he set me down, I stumbled around dizzily and ended up tripping over Matt and Tiko, I hit the ground with a thud and everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay guys, lets get some sleep." Ti said still laughing as he left our room and entered his. T.k. helped Kari to her feet and gave her a peck on the lips. Mimi was already on her bunk yawning tiredly, as she pulled herself under the covers. Davis climbed up the latter and leaned over her giving her a quick goodnight kiss before leaping from the bunk and trotting out the door. T.k. followed, grinning at Matt who was still struggling with Tiko.  
  
"Tiko! Enough!" I commanded as I sat down on my bed and brushed my hair from my eyes. Tiko obediently stopped tormenting Matt and jumped up on my bed taking his usual perch next to my feet. I patted him on the head and kissed his nose gently. Kari yawned and crawled into her bunk across the room. Matt stood up slowly and walked over to my bed, he kneeled down next to me and smiled. I smiled back and felt my face turn beat red.  
  
"See you in the morning Kit." He said as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the cheek. Matt then stood up and turned towards the door.  
  
"Night Mimi and Kari."  
  
"Night." They mumbled in unison. Matt flicked off the light and left closing the door behind him self. I watched the bottom of the door to Matt's room, there was some brief muffled talking and then the light turned off and all was dark. I laid back and closed my eyes. I was beginning to really like Matt, but I couldn't forget about my one true love; Adam. He may be from a different world, but we were still joined as one forever and always. I didn't want to betray Adam, so the first time that Matt asked me out I had said no. Matt had said he understood, he and the others knew all about Adam and my experience in the other world, about how Adam had saved me and even given me my very first kiss. I smiled at the thought and drifted into a dream filled sleep.  
  
TBC…  
  
*music starts* DUN DUN DUN!! Don't worry the chapters get much more interesting really soon! ^_^ so please review!! 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:  
  
  
  
At about seven o'clock am I heard the alarm in the guys' room go off but I just rolled over and fell back asleep, I was too tired to get up just yet. I heard Davis fall out of bed like he usually does and turn off the alarm. He woke up the other guys and they all got dressed. I opened my eyes and looked over at Kari, she was still sound asleep her breath coming in long soft wisps. I rolled back over and looked up, Mimi's arm hung over the edge of the bed and I could tell she was still asleep. I pulled my blankets up to my chin and moved my legs around; Tiko was laying on them and they were stiff. I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. The guys gave us ten more minutes before they all charged into the room and yelled for us to get out of bed. Mimi just groaned and went back to sleep. Kari rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head. I just ignored them and thought about Adam some more. I heard Kari squeal when T.k. jumped on her and Mimi screamed when Davis pulled her off the top bunk and caught her in his arms as she fell. I was waiting to see what they would do to me when Tiko jumped off of my bed and wandered to the front door whimpering. Ti left the room shaking his head at me. I could hear whispering and I clutched the side of my bed, trying to hide my smile. Matt pulled the covers off of me and tickled my feet. I gasped and sat up straight almost hitting my head on the bunk above me.  
  
"No fair! You tickled!" I cried grinning helplessly.  
  
"Time to get up…" Matt laughed and ushered the others from the room so that we could get dressed.  
  
"You know…we're lucky classes don't start until nine." I said as I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I tugged out a pair of short jean shorts and a pink t-shirt that said 'Rebel' on it. I pulled on my clothes and searched for a pair of socks. Mimi crawled on the floor to her dresser; she dug around for a bit and finally came up with a pair of tennis shorts and a matching tennis shirt. She got dressed and walked to the bathroom. Kari jumped out of bed and went to the closet where her clothes were located.  
  
"I suppose it will be hot out again today huh?" She asked still searching through her large mass of clothing.  
  
"Prolly…" I said as I finally found a pair of socks. Kari decided on a white skort and a light green tank top.  
  
"I'm glad today is Friday…" Kari said as she pulled on her clothes and found her large black camera on top of one of the dressers. She pulled the camera up over her head and turned to face me.  
  
"Yeah…a two week vacation sounds like heaven to me! Too bad my parents wont be home though…" I said as I walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh well…we can all spend it together…not like any of us have lives either…" Kari laughed and followed me out and into the kitchen. Mimi was already out of the bathroom, her hair and make up perfectly finished.  
  
"You go first…I take forever just to do my hair." I grinned and pushed Kari lightly towards the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, thanks." The guys were all crammed around our small table munching on breakfast. I kneeled and opened the fridge.  
  
"Great…were out of milk…" I stood up and slammed the refrigerator door closed; glaring at the guys. Four sheepish grins came back at me and I laughed.  
  
"Wasn't me…" Mimi jumped up on the counter holding her banana. I sighed and opened the fridge once again; I washed it off in the sink and took a bite. My face contorted in horror and I spit the apple back out and into the sink.  
  
"Gross!!" I cried as I chucked the apple into the garbage.  
  
"oh yeah…forgot to mention…the apples are rotten." Davis said grinning.  
  
"Then why didn't you take them out of the fridge! Ya muffin!!" I smacked him in the back of the head and Mimi laughed.  
  
"I guess I'll grab something to eat at campus…" I muttered as I filled the sink up with water and soap. I took the finished bowls of cereal from the table and placed them in the sink. Just then Kari came trotting out of the bathroom a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"I'll finish those, you get ready…" Kari said as she stole the rag from me and began to do the dishes. Mimi picked up the towel and dried the dishes. I shrugged and skipped off to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I sat down at the small makeup table in front of the mirror and brushed my teeth. I then sat up and stared intently at my reflection. I sighed and brushed my long hair pinning it carefully to the top of my head. I then put on a light shade of lip gloss and left the room.  
  
"Hurry up, we only have half an hour…and it takes twenty minutes to get to campus from here." Mimi warned as she pulled her running shoes on and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'll catch up…you go on without me…" I quickly ran back into my room and reached under my bed for my duffle bag containing all my art supplies. I zipped up the bag and bolted out the door nearly colliding with Matt.  
  
"Sorry…" I ran by him and slipped on my sandals. I was about to leave the cabin when I suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Shit, where is it?!" I cried as I ran back into my room and searched through the closet and under my bed.  
  
"Where is what?" Matt asked startling me from my thoughts.  
  
"Adams leather jacket…I cant find it." I stammered as I peered under my dresser.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you can get it when you get home…not like your going to need it anyway…its hot outside." Matt said softly as he pulled me up off the ground and onto my feet.  
  
"No you don't understand…I never leave without that jacket…" I pushed Matt away and made my way back into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah I know…hey did you check in the hall closet?" Matt sighed and followed.  
  
"No…" I smiled hopefully and rushed to the closet door, I threw it open and hugged the jacket that toppled out at me.  
  
"Yes!! Thank you Matt!!" I threw my arms around Matt's neck and hugged him tight.  
  
"No problem Kit…come on…we should go…or we're going to be late." I nodded and followed Matt out of the cabin and towards campus. The others were already almost there. As we walked I found myself looking over at Matt's perfect form. He was dressed in a green muscle shirt and a pair of oversized holly jeans. His electric guitar case was attached to one of his hands and in his other he carried an overfilled book off sheet music. Matt glanced over at me and I blushed quickly averting my gaze. When we finally reached the building I had to race to my class, I got there just as the bell rang. My teacher Mr. Chahley was admiring some of the other students work and hardly noticed me entering later then usual.  
  
"I'm glad you made it on time." Mr. Chahley said when he finally made his way over to me.  
  
"Yeah…me too." I laughed and set up my easel as Mr. Chahley chuckled and walked away. After a few minutes of digging around in my duffle bag I found my most recent sketch. It was a picture of the sunrise in the background of the city. A few days ago I couldn't sleep so I had gotten up early, the sun was just rising and I couldn't help but sketch it. I tied on my smock and pulled out my pastels. I smudged together some gray and black for the buildings and a dark blue for the street. Then I started on the sunrise, the colors consisted of; orange, purple, blue, red, and pink. The colors blended nicely and took about fifteen minutes to complete. The next thing I had to do was outlining the picture. I took the black pastel and roughly out lined the street, allowing the shadows to cover most of it. The buildings took quite a bit longer because I had to add all the details of the windows and balconies. Finally forty-five minutes later I had fully completed the picture. Mr. Chahley then came over and took a peek at my work. He raised his eyebrows and grinned his goofy grin.  
  
"One of your best Kitana…" He stated as he continued to look the picture over.  
  
"Do you mind if I put it up on the bulletin board so that the other students may look it over?" Mr. Chahley reached towards the picture.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." I said, smiling. I always loved getting good remarks about my art.  
  
"Sign your name on the bottom and I'll go hang it up now." Mr. Chahley handed me a black fountain pen and I quickly signed my name and handed him the picture and the pen. He walked over to the far wall with the bulletin board covering it and hung my picture; careful not to smudge the pastels. He then walked back to my desk.  
  
"Any other new sketches?" He asked as he pointed to my duffel bag.  
  
"Well…there is one…but its not that new…a couple weeks at the most…and I don't know if it's that good really…" I mumbled nervously.  
  
"Well let me see and I'll tell you if it's any good!!" Mr. Chahley pulled up a chair and sat down beside my easel, staring at my bag eagerly. I sighed and tugged my sketchbook out from deep inside my duffle bag. I flipped to the sketch and shoved it into Mr. Chahley hands before I could change my mind. The picture was a large sketch of Matt, he was sitting at the kitchen table eating a large bowl of cereal and laughing at the same time. Mimi was on the left side of him and T.k. on the right, both laughing as well. In my sketch I caught all of Matt's best features, like the dancing of his eyes and shyness of his smile. From the picture the person looking at it was able to catch a inside glimpse of Matt's personality and not just his features.  
  
"You thought this wouldn't be good??" Mr. Chahley cried, a look of surprise crossing his face.  
  
"You like it?" I stammered, biting my bottom lip.  
  
"Of course! It's wonderful!" He laughed and admired the picture some more.  
  
"It's so real…seeing their smiles makes you yourself want to smile as well…" He exclaimed.  
  
"Did you use models?"  
  
"Yeah…I was at my dorm and I happened to be sitting on the kitchen counter across from them; with my sketch book; I saw them laughing like that and I just had to sketch it…so I did." I explained grinning widely.  
  
"But I just cant figure out weather to use pastels, paint or chalk to color it…" I chewed on my lip some more as I studied the picture. Mr. Chahley shook his head and I looked up at him.  
  
"Don't use any of them…just leave it the way it is…"  
  
"Your sure?" My eyes widened in surprise.  
  
" Yep…paint, pastel, or even chalk would just ruin the mood that it casts just the way it is…" I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Mr. Chahley suddenly looked up and glanced at the wall where my other picture was hanging, and then he turned back to me curiously.  
  
"You mind?" I laughed and nodded.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." I leaned over and signed my name at the bottom of the picture and Mr. Chahley toted it over to the wall hanging it next to my other one. Just then the bell for lunch rang and I struggled to pack up all my stuff, almost forgetting to take off my smock. I left the bag on the table next to my easel and walked out to the washroom to clean up. As I cleaned the pastel from my fingers I couldn't help but think of Matt that day that I had sketched him. His smile kept haunting me every time that I closed my eyes. I sighed and walked from the bathroom, as I did so I ended up running into someone in the hallway.  
  
"Oh…I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I felt my face heat up. The person I had ran into was a tall male boy that looked about my age, maybe a couple years older at the most. He had short black hair that fuzzed out on the top of his head; he stared back at me with cold gray/blue eyes. I had a strange feeling the minute that I made eye contact with the boy and I couldn't help but shudder. I quickly turned and walked towards the cafeteria glancing back in his direction every few seconds.  
  
'Why do I think he is so familiar…what was it about him…' When I reached the cafeteria door I glanced back once more and then shrugged as I entered the room. As soon as I stepped into the cafeteria my friends beckoned me over to their table. I smiled and sat down next to Matt on the far end.  
  
"I got your lunch." He said as he slid the tray over and in front of me.  
  
"Thanks…" I said quietly, my mind was still on that guy from the hallway.  
  
"So, how is your class going?" Matt asked as he took a bite of his bun.  
  
"Good…I have a couple new sketches that Mr. Chahley put up on the bulletin board today…" I blushed knowing what he would ask next.  
  
"What of?"  
  
"um…one is of the sunset against the background of the city." I said blushing even more.  
  
"And the other?" Matt asked, his eyes clearly showing his interest.  
  
"Uh…well…that ones…a…surprise…yeah…a surprise…" I was sure that I sounded like a complete dork.  
  
"Oooh a surprise?" T.k. chimed in from across the table.  
  
"Yeah…its just a picture that I recently sketched." All eyes were on me and I felt myself blush even harder.  
  
"When did you sketch it?" Davis asked curiously.  
  
"ya, when? I never saw you working on one before…" Kari said grinning.  
  
"Well…I got my inspiration and worked on it when everyone was asleep….how's the macaroni?" I quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Ketchup is a necessity!!" Kari cried as she passed me the ketchup bottle. I laughed and smothered my food in the gooey red substance.  
  
"Hey Davis…Ti, how was soccer?" I asked as I took a long drink of 7up.  
  
"Good. We have practice in fifteen minutes until two o'clock this afternoon…then we are done for the weekend…" Ti smirked and shoveled in a large mouthful of macaroni and cheese.  
  
"I'm done at two too…" Mimi finished her green jello and tossed the container at Davis.  
  
"We're done at three…" Matt said, motioning to T.k.  
  
"Yeah, my teacher wants me to stay for a couple of hours so that I can finish developing my film…then I can go…" Kari picked up her camera and snapped a quick picture of T.k.  
  
"Well…since I'm the only one that is not busy…I guess I'll walk into the city and pick up a few things from the store." I said as I shoved my half eaten food to the side.  
  
"You sure? If you wait awhile I will go with you…" Matt stared at me intensely with those piercing eyes.  
  
"No, I'll go…besides, maybe I'll find some new inspiration…" I stood up and smiled reassuringly at the others.  
  
"I have to go and grab my stuff, then get back to the cabin to finish a sketch." I said as I started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, by the way…we need toothpaste!!" Davis called. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him before I walked away. I walked into the Art room and finished cleaning up my stuff. Then I found Mr. Chahley in the storage room.  
  
"Uh…Mr. Chahley…would you mind if I took that sketch of the people laughing home so that I could make a copy of it?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Be my guest…after all it is your sketch! But be sure to bring it back when school starts up again!"  
  
"I will, thanks…see you later." I laughed and headed for the back wall and my sketches.  
  
"Have a good vacation Kitana!!" Mr. Chahley called from the storage room.  
  
"I will!! You too!!" I took my sketch and quickly hid it back inside my sketchbook so that no one would see it, then I left the school and headed for the cabin. I couldn't help but think of who that guy was and why I recognized him. His eyes were what had caught me off guard…and the hair…so familiar! I opened the cabin door and was immediately tackled by Tiko. I quickly regained my balance and waited patiently for him to finish his 'business'. Then I made myself comfortable on my bed, with a fresh piece of paper from my sketchbook, a charcoal pencil, and the sketch of Matt. For some reason I just couldn't seem to get it right and at about ten to two I finally gave up and hid the pictures under my bed before getting up and heading to the city. It was a little chilly outside once I started walking and I was glad to have Adams Jacket with me. I was walking really slowly and by the time I got to the edge of the city it was already two thirty. I sighed and started walking a little faster. I didn't want to keep the others waiting too long. I finally made it to the store and picked up what we needed; milk, eggs, bread, apples, dog food and toothpaste. I paid for the items and left the store. I glanced at my watch and groaned; it was quarter to three.  
  
'I better hurry' I thought to myself as I quickly made my way across the busy street.  
  
'I'll take the short cut…through the ally…' I cut in behind a large company building and took the dark ally way. The shadows of the many buildings cut off almost all of the lights supply and blocked out most of the sound. Once again while I was deep in my thoughts I turned a corner and was knocked backwards by someone. My groceries crashed to the ground and I landed hard on my butt.  
  
"Shit!" I growled as I got up on my knees and scrambled to save most of the groceries. A strong hand clamped around my shoulder and I looked up to meet cold gray/blue eyes.  
  
TBC…  
  
~*~  
  
So? What do you think so far?? Please review and let me know if I should continue or not!! Please please please!! You don't want to upset my muses!! Their evil when they're angry!! 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:  
  
"Y-You!" I cried as I leaped to my feet. It was the boy from the hallway.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked forcing myself to clam down a little.  
  
"My name is Cory." His expression didn't change in the least; still that cold hard glare, and his voice seemed toneless.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I bumped you again…" I picked up my groceries and started to walk away. Cory stepped in front of me, blocking my way. I started to feel really uneasy at this point.  
  
"Excuse me…" I said as I stepped to the side and tried again to walk past him. But instead of letting me pass he grabbed my arm in an iron hard grip. I gasped and dropped the groceries; trying to free myself from his grasp.  
  
" Please let me go!" I cried, the panic rising in my voice. He was too strong and I just couldn't seem to get away.  
  
"Listen!" Cory commanded loosening his grip a little. I gulped and widened my eyes.  
  
"I know what you are thinking…your wondering who I am, where I'm from, and why you recognize me." He paused and waited for my response, I just nodded and waited impatiently for him to continue.  
  
"My name is Cory…I am from Kyan…" He lifted his free hand and pointed up in the sky, directly where the one star I could always found was located.  
  
"You recognize me because…I am Darien's son." Cory finished. I gasped and started struggling harder against his grip.  
  
"No…that can't be!! Jax was Darien's only son!"  
  
"NO!! You are wrong!! He had another son secretly…no one knew…" I gasped and stopped struggling…could it be true? Could Cory really be Darien's son? Cory seemed to calm a little and he smiled slightly.  
  
"My mother was a Draconian…which means this…" He let go of my arm and pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing, before I had a chance to protest or even think about trying to run away two beautiful white/gold angels wings sprouted from Cory's back, Glitter and feathers flew everywhere. My mouth hung open in astonishment, the wings were so beautiful I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of them.  
  
"Wh-why are you here? What do you want with me?" I was trembling and it wasn't from being cold.  
  
"I'm not planning on hurting you; though I will if I have to Kitana." He said smirking slightly.  
  
"The reason I came here for you is to use you for bate." Cory put it bland and simple; I couldn't help but feel hurt at his harsh words.  
  
"I want revenge on Adam for the deaths of my brother and father." Cory finished; his smirk quickly faded and was replaced by a look of pure hatred. He averted his gaze up towards the sky.  
  
"What makes you think he will come?!" I snapped angrily.  
  
"He cares for you too much to leave you in danger, even if it means risking his life." Cory replied.  
  
"So you have to come with me for a little while…" Cory looked back down at me and started squeezing my arm harder. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me, the sound of my cry carried through the ally way and echoed off the buildings.  
  
"NO! Leave me ALONE!!" I shouted as I swung out my left leg and kicked Cory hard in the knee. He released me and fell cursing to the ground. I quickly turned and started to run in the other direction but I was abruptly stopped when Cory grabbed me by the feet and I tumbled helplessly to the ground in front of him. Once on the ground the wind was knocked from my lungs and all I could do was clutch my stomach and gasp in the much needed air. I watched in horror as Cory got up and stood in front of me.  
  
"You're a little feisty! I like them like that…but right now I don't have the time to deal with you!!" Cory snarled. I quickly caught my breath and leaped to my feet, shoving Cory hard as I regained my balance and tried to bolt for cover. It was no use, Cory wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I was suddenly enveloped by a wave cold. I immediately began to shake violently, my whole body seemed to be numb and I couldn't move a muscle. It all happened so fast that there was absolutely nothing I was able to do about it. Right before Cory released me he scratched me deeply on the arm, I was unable to feel the pain and frankly I never really noticed until afterwards. When Cory loosened his grip on me I slumped faintly to the ground, I was so cold that I was unmistakably warm inside.  
  
'so…tired…' my mind began to shut down for sleep and I felt my eyelids begin to close. Cory smiled wickedly and bend down to pick me up.  
  
"STOP!!!" Came a voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Let her go! I'm warning you!" The voice warned furiously. The person behind the voice stepped out from the shadows and I realized suddenly who it was.  
  
"Matt?" I called weakly, my voice was so quiet that even I had to strain to hear it. Cory set me gently down on the ground at his feet, he slowly leaned in to my ear.  
  
"Don't worry Kitana…I'll be back for you soon." He whispered right before his form disappeared into the darkness. Matt stared at the spot where the figure used to be for a long few seconds before he finally snapped back to reality. No matter how confused he was he realized that I was in danger and I needed him right now more than ever. Matt ran to my side and picked me up into his arms, he nearly dropped me when he felt how cold I was.  
  
"My god Kitana! Your turning blue!!" Matt exclaimed worriedly. My eyes started to close once again and Matt shook me hard, yelling into my ear.  
  
"Don't go to sleep!! Just hang on and I will get you back to the cabin." Matt ran all the way back to the cabin and shoved open the door, panting for air. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table wondering what was keeping me when Matt threw open the door. They all turned and looked to see me laying limply in Matt arms.  
  
"What s wrong?! What happened?!" Ti exclaimed as he and the others leaped up from the table in surprise. Ti quickly took me from Matt; who ushered him hurriedly into my room and ordered him to lay me on the bed.  
  
"Why is she so cold?!" Ti cried as he set me down and rubbed his arms to warm them.  
  
"I don't know…I found a guy attacking her…so I yelled for him to leave her alone and he just disappeared…this is how she was when I got there…" Matt stammered, barely able to conceal his worry. Kari ran into the room with a huge pile of extra blankets and it wasn't long before I was piled high with wool and fleece blankets. T.K. sat down on my bed next to me and rested his hand on my pale blue cheek.  
  
"Kitana…wake up…please…" Slowly my eyes fluttered open and fell upon T.K's worried face.  
  
"I-I-I…I'm s-s-so….co…ld…" I stammered quietly, fear present in my voice and eyes.  
  
"Its okay Kitana…you'll be okay…just please stay awake and you will be fine…" Matt whispered as he kneeled next to T.K. I just groaned and partly closed my eyes once again. Tiko jumped up onto my bed and sniffed at my face, he licked my cheek and whimpered as he took his place on the other side of me his fluffy head resting on my chest. Matt and the others began to rub my arms and legs, trying desperately to get the feeling to return to them. But no matter how much they tried they could not seem to warm me up. I just kept shivering uncontrollably. I was so tired, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open any longer. So I gave in to the calling of sleep and allowed my eyes to close the final few centimeters. Matt shouted at me again.  
  
"Kitana! Wake up!" He yelled, but I just ignored him. I was too tired to open my eyes again.  
  
"Kitana…please! Please! Wake up!!" Kari pleaded with me as she took a hold of my hand and squeezed, the tears were streaming down her cheeks and landing on my frozen fingers but I never noticed. Everyone started trying to wake me up but their attempts all failed. My breathing got slower and slower as my heart beet started to calm and fade. I heard the door slam open and a sudden pounding of feet. Someone had entered the cabin and raced to my side. Whoever the person was they bent down and grabbed me by the shoulders hauling me into a sitting position. Sweat dripped from my forehead despite the shivers that still wracked my body.  
  
"Kitana! Wake up!" A familiar voice commanded firmly.  
  
'that voice…I remember that voice…' I thought to myself as I forced myself to regain consciousness and open my eyes. I gasped as I realized who it was. My eyes were wide with surprise the boy pulled me closer to him and I finally began to warm up.  
  
"A-Adam…" I started but was too tired and weak to finish.  
  
"Shhh…Kitana I'm here everything will be okay…" Adam said as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. His hand accidentally pressed against the now thawing cut that Cory had given me and I winced in pain. Adam looked at me with concern as he studied the gash on my arm.  
  
"Did Cory give you this?!" he asked suddenly and I felt the fear return to my eyes.  
  
"…uh…I don't know…I think so…" I replied yawning despite myself.  
  
"DAMN!!" Adam growled angrily. As he punched the bed with his free hand.  
  
"What is it?!" I asked, my voice rising slightly.  
  
"Shhhh…its nothing…too late to worry about it now…its okay…" Adam reassured me. I nodded and leaned back against his warm body. Adam slowly turned to face the astonished faces of my friends.  
  
"uh…hi…I'm Adam…" Adam stretched out his free hand towards Matt who shook it gratefully.  
  
"We know all about you…" Matt smiled awkwardly.  
  
"You saved Kitana?" Adam questioned Matt.  
  
"Yeah…she was gone for longer than she should have been so I went looking for her…" Matt looked over at me, concern filling his soft eyes.  
  
"Will she be okay?" T.K. asked quietly. I closed my eyes again and sighed, taking in Adams strong smell. The others introduced themselves and Adam told them who the guy who attacked me was and why he did so, he also told them that I was never to be left alone until Cory was gone. After a few minutes I must have dosed off. When I woke up the others were gone but Adam was still sitting on the bed holding me comfortably. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time…" He said brushing my cheek with his fingers.  
  
"I missed you so much!" I whispered, tears trickling down my cheek. Adam wiped them away and changed the subject suddenly.  
  
"Matt…he likes you?" Adam asked looking up into my eyes.  
  
"Yeah…but I love you…and I turned him down…" I said as I pulled Adams head down towards mine. The kiss we sweet and gentle, I missed that kiss so much that I never wanted it to end. But we finally parted and Adam leaned back against the wall still cradling me in his arms. I sighed again and enjoyed the comfortable silence that followed for several minutes. After a long while I suddenly realized something and I shot up into a sitting position.  
  
TBC…  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter was a little shorter…hope you like…should I continue or is it stupid? Review and tell me!! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:  
  
"Adam? Where are your fangs?!" I demanded curiously.  
  
"Oh…" Adam smiled and opened his mouth allowing two slender fangs to slip down and indent his lower lip.  
  
"I learned how to hide them…" His fangs slowly shrunk and slid back into his gums as Adam closed his mouth once again.  
  
"wow…how can you be out in the sunlight here and not on Kyan?" I asked as I layed back down.  
  
"I don't know…I guess here it doesn't matter…" Adam replied as he pushed a bunch of the blankets away from us. Soft sunlight was pouring in through the window and I remembered what had happened with Cory last night.  
  
"Adam…why did you come back?" My smile faded and my eyes stared out across the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You know I came back to save you…I love you and I would never forgive myself if I let you get hurt!" Adam pulled my chin up with his index finger and stared me deep in the eyes.  
  
"I know that Adam…I love you too…but It's the same with me…Cory is here to kill you…and I cant stand the thought of loosing you…" I started  
  
"Kitana…" Adam interrupted  
  
"No…just wait…I'm not finished…" I wiped a single tear away.  
  
"I want you to go back Adam…I'm serious…leave me here…I can handle it…but I wouldn't be able to if you weren't alive…" I took a hold of Adams hands and watched his silent form for a few minutes. Adams eyes rested on the carpet while I was talking, and for a great while afterwards, but eventually they returned to my face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitana…but I can't leave until my mission is complete…because that's the only time the next portal will come…besides you know I would never leave you…" Adam smiled smugly.  
  
"Fine…but I want you to promise you wont fight him!" I said firmly  
  
"I cant do that Kitana…" Adam replied quietly.  
  
"Adam he is too strong! I could feel the force of his power radiating off of him! You don't have a chance Adam! Please! Please promise me!" I pleaded, my voice cracked slightly and I had to avert my gaze.  
  
"Look…I can't promise I wont fight him at all…because I would end up breaking it; but I can promise I wont anytime soon okay?" Adam pulled my chin up once again and held it there until I looked him in the eye. I sighed.  
  
"I guess that will have to do for now…" I stood up slowly and forced down a wave of dizziness.  
  
"Where did the others go?" I asked as I opened the guys' door and saw no one.  
  
"They said they would take Tiko for a walk and head to the store…" Adam said, smiling as I pulled off is leather jacket that I was still wearing.  
  
"You kept it…"  
  
"Of course…I never leave home without it…" I grinned and watched as he pulled my small pendant out from under his shirt.  
  
"That's how it is with this…" We both grinned goofily until I realized my sudden thirst.  
  
"You thirsty?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen, not waiting for Adam to answer. He ended up giving me the elevator stare as I left the room but I never noticed. Adam then stood up and followed me out to the kitchen. I showed Adam what there was to drink, but since he didn't know what anything was except for water, he chose that. I had a large glass of chocolate milk. We sat down at the kitchen table and caught up on our past two years. When we were done our drinks and I was just putting them in the sink when the others walked in. I turned to Matt, he smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much Matt…I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up." I said as I leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, no problem…" Matt grinned coolly and I couldn't help but grin back. Kari ran over to me and threw her arms tightly around my neck hugging me tight.  
  
"It's okay Kari…I'm fine…" I said as I rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Oh Kitana, you are my very best friend…and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do…" Kari leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"None of us would…" Ti said as he hugged me as well. After the final tears were shed and all the hugs were exchanged I glanced over at Adam.  
  
"Well…I guess Adam is going to stay here for awhile eh?" Matt said as he walked into his bedroom and pulled a cot out of the closet. He laid it out on the floor next to T.K's bed, then grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and made the bed. Once he was finished he returned to the kitchen to chat with us some more. We spent the rest of the day talking and catching up, Adam and I told more stories from where I had been transported to Kyan while the others listened intently. At around ten o'clock pm I began to get tired. I was sitting at the table in between Matt and Adam, resting comfortably on Adams shoulder. I yawned and was barely able to keep my eyes open. Kari laughed at my attempts to stay awake.  
  
"Come on Kitana…lets go and get some sleep…" She said as she walked around the table towards me.  
  
"Yeah…I'm pretty tired too…" Mimi said before she bent down and gave Davis a kiss goodnight. I kissed Matt on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks again." I said and then turned to face Adam. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Night…" I said to everyone as I turned and followed Mimi and Kari out towards our bedroom.  
  
"Night!" All the guys said in unison. I walked tiredly to my dresser and searched for a pair of pajamas. I decided on a long Winnie the Poo t-shirt that came down just past my butt. Then I found the matching pair of boxers that were just a little too big, but I was too tired to care. Kari pulled on a pair of green and blue plaid pajama bottoms and gray sports bra. Mimi chose a one piece t-shirt and shorts set that had pink and green snowboarding cows on them. I crawled into my bunk and pulled the blankets up to my chin, Kari and Mimi did the same. Now there was only one problem…who would turn out the light?  
  
"Kari…" I groaned pitifully  
  
"Turn out the light please!!" I said smiling.  
  
"You!" she said laughing  
  
"Mimi…can you please turn out the light?" I called.  
  
"No…I'm too comfortable!" Mimi laughed. I groaned again and chucked my pillow at Kari.  
  
"Hey!" She said as the pillow hit her right in the face. A miniature pillow fight broke out between the three of us. Matt walked into the room suddenly, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?" He laughed as I got hit in the head with a pillow sent flying by Mimi. We all giggled and laid back down.  
  
"Nothing!" We all cried in unison.  
  
"Uh...Matt, would you mind turning out the light?" I asked sheepishly. Matt shook his head and turned to go.  
  
"okay…goodnight…" He switched off the light and closed the door behind himself. Mimi, Kari and I all broke out into fits of laughter. Once we finally settled down we fell straight to sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
~*~ woah…I just realized that this chapter is REALLY short…sorry bout that…oh well… more to come! Enjoy! ^_^ REVIEW!! 


	5. chapter five

Chapter five:  
  
After around twelve o'clock am I woke up sweating to death. Everything was silent and I couldn't help but shudder slightly. I got out of bed and settled myself down next to the window. I pushed open the glass and a wave of cool air hit me, refreshing my skin and blowing into my hair. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cool windowpane. That's when I heard the noise outside. I lifted my head from its perch and glanced over at my bed. "Where is Tiko." I muttered to myself. I looked out the window again but it was too dark to see a thing. I tiptoed into the guys' room. A soft snoring was coming from Matt and I couldn't help but smile. "Tiko?!" I whispered quietly. He wasn't there. I couldn't get passed the door because Matt's arm was blocking the way. I held my breath and carefully lifted Matt's arm up and out of the way. He groaned, rolled over and was sound asleep again in an instant. I let my breath out quietly and snuck quickly by the bed. I smiled at Adams sleeping figure and made my way out into the kitchen. A dim glow from the nightlight illuminated the room. Tiko wasn't there either. I checked in the bathroom also but he wasn't there. By this time I was starting to get worried. Where could he possibly be? I peaked out the kitchen window but I still couldn't see a thing. I flicked on the porch light but nothing happened. "Shit." I said as I flicked it again and again but the bulb seemed to be burnt out. I opened the front door and stared out into the darkness. "Hello?" I called, still trying to be quiet and not wake the others. No one answered. I walked out onto the cool grass and pulled the door halfway shut behind me. "Tiko, you out here?" I whispered. A soft whimpering answered me and I walked slowly over to a small shrub next to another one of the cabins. I pushed a few branches out of the way and looked carefully into the leafy darkness. A swift grasp enclosed around my arm and pulled me into the bush. I tried to scream but a hand clamped around my mouth and smothered my attempt. "Shhh!" Commanded the person as they gripped my arms tightly behind my back, and gagged me with the other hand. When the person had a firm enough grip on me and was sure I wouldn't be able to get away he pushed me roughly to my feet. I looked down and there lay Tiko. His muzzle was bound shut and his feet were hog tied. I strained to look back at my captor but just as I began to a soft blue sparkling fog engulfed us and we disappeared, leaving a whimpering Tiko behind. When I woke up I was laying on a satiny blood red bed in a room with no windows what so ever. I looked around nervously. "Where am I!?" I asked myself as I sat up and put my feet on the floor. I noticed I was still in my pajamas. Must then the door opened and a tall snooty looking woman walked in. "Who are you?!" I snapped as I leaped up from the bed to face her. "My name is Ashley and I am Cory's assistant." she said with a smug smile. "Cory is the one who brought me here?!" I cried, knowing the answer already. "Yes miss.please follow me." She said, a slightly disgusted look on her face. I obeyed and she lead me from the room and into a fancy dining area where Cory was seated at a huge rectangular table drinking some coffee. 'he is wearing a tux.' I noted silently to myself and Cory smiled. "Why did you bring me here?!" I demanded as I clenched my fists at my sides. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Cory replied as he stood up and pulled a chair out for me to sit down. "Sit." He said smiling charmingly. "Not a chance!" I spat angrily. Cory's eyes narrowed at me and an unseen force began to pull me towards the chair. I sat down. "H-How did you do that?" I stammered as I looked at Cory with wide frightened eyes. "I have many powers that you are yet to learn about." He said as he took his seat across from me and took a long drink from his coffee. My eyes widened even more as I realized something horrifying. "Wait a minute.if your Mother was a Draconian.and you got her wings.than that means." my voice trailed off softly. "Yes.I inherited my Fathers trait of being a Vampire." Cory said as he let his fangs slide out slowly. "You my friend also have a new trait of your own that you don't know about." The wicked smile on Cory's face was enough to make me faint. I gulped and stared back at him. "And what would that be?" I couldn't hide my surprise and confusion. "Well.you remember that scratch I gave you the last time we saw each other?" Cory asked as he took another sip of coffee. "How could I forget.it itches like crazy!" I said as I gave it a quick scratch before I returned my attention back to Cory. "Well you now have one of my traits." Cory stood up and gently pulled me up out of my chair. "W-Which one?" I asked, frightened yet curious all the same. "I'll show you." He said as he took hold of both of my hands in a firm but gentle grip. I heard Ashley growl in the background and I smiled to myself. 'she is jealous of me.' Cory turned my head so I was staring him straight in the eye. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I gasped. The pain faded to a dull throb and then pulsated out until I was hardly able to remain standing. "ahhh." I whimpered blinking hard. "concentrate and stay still." Cory said as he stared me hard in the eyes. Suddenly I felt a strange pop come from my back and the pain disappeared. I turned my head slowly to the left and looked at my side. I gasped as I realized what trait Cory was talking about. I now had wings just like him. A reflex in my back caused me to flap and a blue glitter floated through the air. My mouth hung open in astonishment as I returned my gaze to Cory's smiling face.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~ another short chapter.sorry.my muses really are evil!!! Please review! 


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:  
  
Kari lifted her head from her pillow and glanced at the clock, it read 9:30 am. She looked over at my bed but I wasn't there. Kari yawned and noticed the window curtains flapping in the breeze. "Kitana.what are you trying to make us all catch cold?!" Kari mumbled to herself as she crawled out of bed and quietly closed the window.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Get up!" She called as she pulled on the edge of Mimi's blanket. "I'm up, I'm up!" Mimi groaned sleepily. "Sure ya are." Kari giggled. Mimi rolled over and looked down at my bunk. "Where is Kit?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Kari was rummaging through the closet. She pulled out a tube top and a mini skirt. "I don't know." She replied thoughtfully as she tugged on her clothes. Mimi jumped down from her bed and opened her dresser drawer. She pulled out a blue halter top and a pair of tight gray Capri pants. "She had better be ready soon!" Mimi said as she opened the door quietly. "That is if she still wants to go shopping with us." Mimi and Kari crept silently through the guys' bedroom and into the kitchen. "What the?!?!" Kari stated as she looked at the wide open front door. Mimi's face took on a look of fright and she darted towards the bathroom. "Kitana??" She called a little more loudly. Kari stepped out the front door into the early summer morning heat. She looked around curiously.  
  
"Kitana?" Kari called as she walked out onto the soft shortly cropped grass. A rustling in the bushes next to the cabin next-door caught Kari's attention and she turned towards the noise. "What's that.?" She asked herself as she walked towards the sound. Kari took a deep breath, bent down and peered into the bush. She gasped out loud and immediately freed Tiko from his bonds. "Oh Tiko!" Tiko whimpered quietly and nosed a small piece of paper closer to Kari's shaking hand. Kari's eyes narrowed as she picked up the piece of folded paper and opened it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Dear Adam, You don't have to guess who this is because you already know the answer. Don't fret, Kitana is fine, for now anyways. Stay near to the telephone.I will call you soon. Please take my advise and do not involve the police.or someone may have to be hurt. Your friend.~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari finished reading the note. Her eyes were filled with terror. "Adam, Matt, Davis, Ti, T.k., Mimi!!!" Kari screamed as she bolted up right and ran to the cabin, Tiko hot on her heels. Mimi met Kari just outside the door. "What happened?" She panted, nearly in hysterics. The guys then running, Davis tripped on Tiko and flew out the door landing hard in the grass. Adam placed his hand gently on Kari's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He looked around nervously. "Where is Kitana?!" His voice quickly turned suspicious. Kari couldn't seem to speak, she handed Adam the note. Adam snatched it up and turned away, reading slowly as if too take it all in. Matt peered over Adams shoulder and scanned the note quickly. Matt's face was panic-stricken as he turned towards the others. "Cory has Kitana!" He said as he clenched his fists at his sides. Adam just stood there staring at the note. T.K. was comforting Kari as she cried and buried her face in his embrace. Mimi clung to Davis' arm as he sat in the grass, a look of bewilderment on his face. After a few long minutes as everyone was just standing there in shock, Adam turned around. "We will do as he says and not tell the police, that way he will not hurt Kitana." "What makes you so sure?!" Matt snapped at him angrily. "Because he doesn't want to hurt her, he is after me!" Adam said in the same calm voice as before. "Adam knows what he is talking about, so we might as well do as he says." Ti said as he placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. Everyone agreed except matt but he nodded his head slowly, now was not the time to fight. They all walked inside and did as the note had told them too, they sat and waited. Matt, Kari, Mimi, and Ti sat on the counter while Davis, T.K. and Adam planted themselves at the table. Everyone just sat there, staring at the small cordless phone on the table. They were all concentrating so hard on the phone that they all jumped when it rang. Matt leaped off the counter and dove for the phone, he caught it in his hand as he slid across the table, hit an extra chair and flew to the ground. Matt rolled around as he tried to free himself from the chair and answer the phone. "Hello?" Matt panted anxiously into the receiver. "Matt? What's wrong?" came a soft recognizable girls voice. "Oh.its only you." Matt groaned and dropped his head to the floor. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" Alexia snapped. "N-Nothing! I'm sorry.we are just waiting for an important phone call." Matt finally pulled himself out from under the chair and climbed to his feet. "Uh.is Kitana there? I need to talk to her." Alexia said just as Adam snatched the phone away from Matt. "Alexia?" He asked curiously. "Who is this?!" Alexia stammered "It's me.Adam." Adam smiled slightly but the show of affection didn't last long and his smile was soon replaced with a scowl. "Adam? But you.no way!!" Alexia cried, knocking something over in the background. "Yeah.its me.I'm here for Kitana." Adam's fists clenched automatically at the thought of Kitana alone with Cory. "I called for her.she's not there is she?" Alexia already knew the answer. "No.how did you know?" Adam asked quietly, his voice filled with pain. "I woke up thinking about her last night.I tried to call.but the power was out here, It just came back on now." Alexia explained calmly. "But since I know you are here, everything will be fine." "Yeah.everything will be fine." doubt rose in Adams voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Well I need to go now.take care Adam, I'll be waiting to here from you guys." All the fear and worry were gone from Alexia's voice and she was back to her normal self. "I will, good bye Alexia" "Bye!" Adam hung up the phone and dropped it back down on the table. Matt rubbed his head gingerly. "Well I guess we wait some more." Davis said as he slumped up against the table, watching as Adam and Matt returned to their seats. "Yep.we wait." Adam said as he dropped his head into his hands.  
  
TBC. Gah.the evil chapternesslessness..(woah if you can understand my weird choice in words.^_^) sorry that the chapters are so short.I think they'll start getting longer now.but I'm not too sure. please review!! 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven:  
  
I sighed as I sunk into the warm bubbly water of the huge spare bedroom tub. I was no longer afraid of Cory. He was sweet and charming, and I couldn't seem to stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried. I had promised him I wouldn't try to escape and he granted me full usage of the entire castle. Cory had told me that he was not going to return to Kyan until Adam was dead. I had asked him why he wanted to kill Adam so bad and he had explained that it was his destiny. Adam had killed his father and brother, there was no way he was going to leave him living. I had gone straight to the bathroom to relax after our conversation. It was around 5:00 pm by now and I was starting to get hungry. I pulled out the plug on the bath and wrapped up in a large extra fluffy towel. I left the bathroom and entered my temporary bedroom. There laying on the bed awaiting me was a beautiful long black silky dress and resting on top of it was a note. I picked it up and sat down reading carefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kitana, I don't think it would be fair to you if I were to wear a tux to dinner and you were to remain in your pajamas. So I picked you our this dress, I believe it is the correct size. I hope you like it. See you at dinner. Cory~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I set the note down on the bed and smiled. "He sure is thoughtful." I said to myself as I pulled on the dress and examined myself in the full size mirror on the bathroom door. The dress fit perfectly accenting all my curves and giving me an eerie look. "I look great." I gushed excitedly. At around six o'clock I had finished blow-drying and brushing my hair. It hung neatly around my face and I grinned. `Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock` Some one tapped on the door. I opened it and there stood Ashley. "Hi.uh.what's up?" I asked nervously. The look on her face frightened me. Her short blond hair seemed to glow slightly as her ever- changing eyes mesmerized me. "Whatever, look I'll just get to the point. I'm warning you now stay away from Cory if you know what's good for you!" Ashley snarled. She then turned and left briskly down the long hallway. I stood at the door with my mouth hanging open. She really was jealous. I laughed nervously as I slipped on a pair of red high heals that were at the foot of the bed. "Of course I'm not going to listen to you Ashley!" I muttered as I started down the hall. I went down a small flight of stairs and walked into the large dining room where Cory had shown me my wings. The room was decorated differently. The ledges of the walls were crawling with beautiful candles that lit the room dimly. Cory was sitting at the table, which was set for a romantic evening. There were two plates that were overflowing with deliciously decorated foods. When I stepped into the room Cory stood up and bowed sweetly as he pulled out a chair and motioned for me to take a seat. I smiled at his courteous behavior and sat. "You look beautiful." Cory stated, his eyes widening as he looked me up and down. "Thanks.you too." I said, grinning happily. We ate and talked wonderfully for the next four hours, then I opened my big mouth and ruined it all. "I still don't think your telling me the whole truth about why you want to kill Adam so much. Your brother was a jerk.I'm sorry but its true.and your father was no better!" "Look! Its just something I have to do okay?! Just leave me alone about it! Its none of your business!" Cory grumbled angrily. "Cory I was just."I started. "Just drop it okay?! I don't want to hear it!" He snapped, standing up and knocking over a water glass. I jumped to my feet and glared at him. "Fine! I'll just stay out of your life then!!" I yelled as I turned and bolted up the stairs and into my room. I slammed my door knocking a picture off the wall with its force. I flopped down on my bed and cried with my head in my hands. I cried until my eyes were all red and puffy. Finally I took a few deep breaths and calmed down slowly. I glanced around the room and there laying on my pillow was a white silk nightgown with lace around the edges. I sighed heavily and picked up the nightgown. "Jeez Cory.why do you have to be so.so.stubborn!" I murmured to myself as I slipped the gown on and folded the red dress neatly. I had just finished laying the dress over the full body mirror and sitting on the bed to think when Cory knocked on the door. "Come in." I called quietly, glancing up at the door as Cory walked in. "I just wanted to apologize for loosing my temper at dinner." He said as he sat down beside me and stared at his feet. "I should be the one apologizing.I'm the one who brought it up so suddenly." I said giving a weak smile. "But I still shouldn't have gotten so mad." Cory said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?" He asked as he took my hands and turned my towards him. "Of course I forgive you." Just then I realized that Cory was one of those people who were a lost soul, someone with no meaning in life. Fighting Adam was something Cory had to do. To him it was his only purpose. I decided then and there that I would find a way to get Cory to believe that he had another purpose. I just had to. Instead of telling Cory any of my thoughts I just smiled dreamily. In a way Cory was just like Adam, handsome, charming, and wonderful. All my thoughts and emotions were in such a jumble that I was sure I would faint when Cory pulled me in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I was surprised but I didn't pull away I was enjoying the moment too much. It was only a short kiss but it seemed to last for an eternity. At last Cory pulled away and smiled at my dazed look. "You look tired, I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said as he stood up and dropped my hands gently. "Yeah.night." "Goodnight." Cory walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. I smiled widely. I was still dazed and confused. Adam, Cory, and Matt's faced kept popping up into my mind one by one and I couldn't think straight. "I'll worry about it in the morning." I said to aloud as I crawled into bed and turned off the light by simply clapping twice. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming uncontrollably sweat matting the hair to my forehead. I gulped and forced myself to quit screaming. I was breathing heavily and my mouth was dry. I pushed myself out of bed and walked to the small balcony door. "Just a little fresh air and then I'll come right back in." I assured myself as I opened the door and stepped outside. There was a cool nighttime breeze and I immediately felt better. 'THUD!' I heard a noise behind me and I spun around.  
  
TBC.  
  
Muahaha!! Cliff hanger!! Please review or I no add more!! * evil laughter fills the room* muahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!! Review! 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight:  
  
There Ashley stood an evil smirk on her face. "What do you want Ashley?" I stammered in fright, trying not to let on about being scared of her. I gulped despite myself. Ashley laughed wickedly. "I warned you! I told you to stay away from him but you didn't listen, instead you go ahead and kiss him! No you have to pay!" "Your crazy!" I yelled as I backed slowly towards the edge of the balcony away from her. Ashley took a couple steps closer. Just then I heard Cory pounding on my bedroom door, which Ashley must have locked when she snuck in. Cory was calling my name worriedly. "Get lost Cory! This doesn't concern you!" Ashley yelled, turning slightly towards the balcony door. "Ashley stop this right now! You don't need to do this!" Cory begged slumping against the door in defeat. Ashley spin around completely so that her back was facing me and I took the opportunity to lunge at her. I landed on her back with my arms wrapped firmly around her neck. I held on for dear life as Ashley began to squirm under my grasp but she was way too strong for me to handle. Ashley reached back and grabbed me by my nightgown and hauled me off of her back. I stared at her stunned. "CORY!!" I screeched as she took a hold of my shoulders and literally tossed me over the edge of the balcony.  
  
When I woke up I hurt everywhere. "I guess falling four stories does that to you." I moaned softly as I blinked the dizziness away. My body felt heavy and I realized that I was standing. I turned my head and something scraped harshly against my cheek.  
  
"owww." I muttered as I tried to touch my face with my hand. "What the." I stammered twisting my wrists. My hands were tied tightly at my waist by rope and I was pinned firmly against a tree trunk. I could feel blood dripping from my finger tips because of the ropes being too tight. My waist was also tied and every time I tried to suck in a breath it choked my breath short. My eyes started to adjust to the darkness and I realized that I was in a small clearing of a dark forest. It was really dark and I could only see the outlines of the many trees. "Okay Kitana.your fine.Cory will be here shortly to rescue you.or better yet Adam and Matt." I reassured myself over and over. "I guess all I can do is wait and see what happens." I muttered to myself trying to remember what had all happened. "Ashley!" I growled just as she decided to step out of the brush. "Aww.we have a psychic on our hands now don't we." Ashley asked turning her face to the side. I glanced around nervously. "Who's there?!" I called shakily. "Oh, don't worry.its only a few of my friends from around here." Ashley smirked crazily as a group of five or six wear wolves and vampires stepped out of the trees and gathered behind Ashley. The Wear wolves were all my age and so were the vampires except one who was a young boy around the age of seven or eight. The boy looked frightened but more hungry than anything. There was one vampire that caught my attention the most. He looked a lot like Quatre from Adam's world except he wasn't a cat boy. He had the brightest blond hair and blue eyes I had ever seen. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt me.none of them really did. "Alright.Johnny, you start." Ashley said as she put her hand on the eight year olds shoulder. "Uh.I'm sorry Miss Ashley but I'm too afraid of what Master Cory will say.and besides, she is too beautiful to just kill like this.why cant we." Johnny started bravely before Ashley cut him off. "If you are too chicken to take my order then you can starve!" Ashley snapped shoving Johnny towards me. He landed on his knees at my feet. I looked down at the small scared child. He was weak with hunger and I couldn't do anything about it. "Are you alright?" I asked straining to see him in the dark. He had stunning silver eyes and dark hair. The blond boy who looked like Quatre stepped forward. "I'm sorry miss Ashley but the deal is off, you didn't say it was a young girl, and a friend of Cory's at that." He said helping Johnny up off the ground. "You cowards! I don't believe this!" Ashley screamed angrily as the boys started walking away. "Temper Temper!" I said coolly. I was loosing my patients and fast, my tears had ceased as fast as they had come and were being replaced by anger. "Shut up!!" Ashley snapped, jumping forward and baring her fangs menacingly. "Why are you trying to kill me?!" I demanded, staring her straight in the eyes. "Because I want to be Cory's soul mate! Not you!" Ashley replied, a little more quietly. "Soul mate? What are you talking about?!" I asked, wrinkling my nose. Ashley sighed and her fangs slid back. "Everyone in the world has a soul mate.someone who they are meant to be with for the rest of their lives." "And you think Cory is mine?" I asked, blinking hard and trying to understand. "Well.I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him.so I just put two and two together and I get the picture." she said quietly. "Well shouldn't I know who is and who isn't my soul mate?!" I said, realizing how hard this must be for Ashley to bare. She was in love with Cory and all of a sudden here comes this girl, barging into her territory destroying everything. "Look Ashley, Cory is not my soul mate, okay? He's not." I said, looking carefully for the reaction on her face. "He may not be your soul mate.but he still likes you.and I can not have that!" She said as she stared blankly at the ground. "But Ashley I don't like him like." "So you're just going to lead him on! Is that it?! Your just going to kiss him and get him all hot for you and then dump him like the scum you think he is?! Well I'm not going to let that happen! Your not going to hurt him!" She shouted, her voice raised in a high pitch. "I didn't." I started but it was no use, she wouldn't believe me, so I just stopped and hung my head. "So what are you going to do to me?" I said instead, I suddenly felt really tired and my eyes were heavy. "Drink your blood until your to weak to even breath." Ashley said simply, shrugging and taking a small step closer.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please review! 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine:  
  
"You're going to bite me?" I stammered. "Well duh! What do you think these are for anyway?!" Ashley said as she pointed at her fangs and stepped even closer. "Stay back!" I yelled, pulling at the ropes frantically. I thought I felt one of the ropes slide slightly but I wasn't sure. "There is no use in struggling. You cant get away from me." Ashley was now only a few feet away. "Stop right there Ashley!!" Cory shouted his voice was out of breath and he was panting. I jerked my head up in his direction and Ashley spun around in astonishment. " How did you find me?" I asked curiously, still prying silently at the ropes. "Telepathy.all vampires have it.some just don't know about it." Cory said, staring at Ashley the whole time. Ashley's mouth hung open and she backed towards me. "Ashley.please this isn't worth it.your over reacting!" Cory said, slowly easing towards her. "I'll kill her!" Ashley screamed frantically. Cory stopped and looked at me he asked me if I was okay.only his lips never moved. I nodded. It was as if Ashley sensed some sort of conversation between the two of us and she made her move, lunging towards Cory menacingly. They fought dangerously, rolling on the ground in a fit of claws, teeth and wings. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, twisting my wrists as hard as I could. At last the ropes broke free and I was able to move my hands again. I untied the rope around my waist and glanced around nervously. Cory and Ashley were gone. I picked up a large branch and held it as a weapon. Just then Ashley came flying at me out of know where and as if by reflex I pointed the stick outwards, piercing her flesh right below the left shoulder blade. Ashley fell backwards gasping in the cool night air greedily. Finally her body ceased moving and she died, her eyes wide open in surprise. I dropped the stick and fell to my knees, crying helplessly. "I.I.I.I killed someone!!" I stammered as Cory entered the clearing and knelt down next to Ashley, checking to make sure she was dead. "I'm sorry Ashley." Cory said, shaking his head sadly and gently closing her eyes. "I killed a living being!" I cried, shaking uncontrollably. Cory turned to me and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I huddled to his body and cried even harder. "shhh.it wasn't your fault.you had to." He said comfortingly. "Come on.lets get out of here." He said hauling me to my feet and guiding me away.  
  
"How did you and Ashley meet?" I asked, wiping a couple stray tears away absently. We were back at the castle, sitting on a large black leather sofa in front of the fireplace that was burning brightly. I was resting my head on Cory's shoulder and we were talking about the life that Ashley had lived and lost at an early age. Cory began telling me how he and Ashley had met, but before he finished I ended up falling asleep in his arms. I was warm, comfortable, and calm for the first time that night. Cory stopped talking and looked down at me, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. "I better call Adam before I change my mind." Cory muttered as he laid me gently down on the couch and stood up. I sighed and rolled over sleepily as Cory brushed the hair from my face before tiptoeing out of the room and into a long hallway. There was a small alcove that held a phone. Cory dialed Adams number and held his breath, waiting for someone to answer. Matt tumbled off the top bunk in my bedroom. He and the other guys had decided to all sleep in the girls' room so that they wouldn't be scared. The phone clattered noisily across the floor ringing a few more times before Davis picked it up. "Hello?" He said, bolting upright in bed. The others quickly got out of bed and gathered around him. "I want to talk to Adam" Cory said flatly. "Yeah.hang on." Davis said as his eyes darted around wildly. He handed the phone to Adam. Adam took the phone and stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead before answering. "Hello." Adam said. He didn't know what to do.and that was a first.because Adam always knew what to do. "Kitana's fine" Cory said. Also not knowing what to say. " I swear if you touch one hair on her body I'll.I'll.kill you!" Adam snapped as he glanced at Matt who was picking himself up off the floor and trying to keep an eye on Adam at the same time. "Isn't that the point of us fighting? One of us will die." Cory said, getting more and more fed up with Adam. "Well where are you!! Lets do this now!" Adam yelled into the receiver. "Cool it!" Cory demanded as he sat on a stool beside the phone desk.  
  
"Were at the old museum castle tourist place.outside of the city a few miles.good luck." Cory hung up the phone and chuckled. "Adam's probably having a fit!" He said to himself as he walked up the stairs and stopped on the top floor of the castle. There was a large room with only a few supports holding it up. The room was decorated by many paintings of past lives and future predictions.  
  
"Come on get dressed lets go!" Adam said, pulling on his Jeans over his boxers. He slipped on his t-shirt and the others scrambled to their feet. "Is Kitana okay?" Matt asked Adam, stepping in front of him before he had a chance to leave. "I think so." Adam said sympathetically. Matt obviously cared for me a lot, and Adam understood completely. "Don't worry.we'll get her back" Adam placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and squeezed gently. Adam pulled away suddenly and looked deep into Matt's eyes. "No way!" Adam whispered but Matt didn't hear, he had pulled on some clothes and darted out of the room. "Please be okay Kitana.Matt needs you.his life wont be complete unless he has his soul mate." Adam pleaded, clenching his teeth.  
  
TBC.  
  
Nother short chappy.sorry folks. Please review! 


	10. chapter ten

Chapter ten:  
  
"Wow.is this the castle?" Mimi asked as the cab pulled up and dropped her Kari, T.k. and Davis off. "I guess." Kari muttered, looking up at the huge looming castle. The castle was around ten stories high and really ancient, but on the inside Cory's magic had spiffed it up some. "Thank you." T.k. said, handing the cab driver a small sum of money. Just then the other cab pulled up, carrying Ti, Matt, and Adam. Ti paid for the cab as Matt and Adam raced towards the castle, the others following closely.  
  
Matt, Adam, and Cory's faces slid through my mind one by one and pictured under each of their faces was a word and a question mark. 'Soul mates'? I knew the answer the whole time I just didn't want to admit it. I woke with a start. It was still dark outside and the fire was nearly out making it darker and slightly cooler inside. "Cory?" I croaked. He was nowhere to e found. I crept quietly to the door. "Cory?" I called, peering out into the darkness of the hallway. I stepped out and stopped in the middle of the hall, looking in either direction. I heard a small thud and I whirled around. Facing the living room again. I was breathing heavily and shaking when all of a sudden I was thrown back by the impact of Matt's body soaring into mine. We skidded across the floor, Matt landing on top of me, his look bewildered. Adam gasped as he attempted to leap over us but tripped on my leg instead and tumbled to the ground beside us. "Kitana?" Matt said, trying to untangle himself. "Matt? Adam? What are you doing here?" I asked, shoving Matt off and moving into a sitting position. "Cory phoned me.he said its time to fight." Adam said as he stood up and started up the stairs. I reached out to him with my mind. 'Adam, please don't do this.' I pleaded. I stood and the others quickly joined us. 'I have to Kitana.' 'I know' 'just stay there.' 'NO!' " Come on!" I said out loud to the others as I bolted up the stairs, holding Matt's hand and not realizing it. Matt and I made it to the top floor first. Adam and Cory were standing on the far side of the room about ten feet apart from each other. The roof in the room was really high up and greatly spaced out. The perfect place for a draconian to battle. Cory spread out his wings and flew high into the air. Adam followed. "What? How can he fly? He has no wings!" Kari stammered as she stepped up beside me. "Vampires have many powers." I said as I looked up at the two fighting with energy and not their fists. I could see the two of them a small distance apart, summoning up great deals of energy. "Something is going to happen and I have to stop it!" I yelled as I bolted towards the middle of the room. I stood directly below the two fighters and Adam glanced down at me. "Get away Kitana! Its not safe!!" "I wont!" "Go!"  
  
" You can't make me!" " Really? Is that so?!" Adam sent a tiny blast of energy towards me and I was sent sprawling into the wall. "You bastard Adam!" I yelled but I didn't really believe it and he knew that. Cory and Adam then started their fight. Balls of super energy were thrown in every direction; punches and kicks were thrown as they flew wildly around the room. The others and I ended up getting backed into a corner by chunks of falling debris. We were now directly below Adam and Cory. "Stop it!" I cried dramatically as my wings sprouted from my back and I flew up to meet them. I still hadn't gotten used to my wings but I made it to Adams side in only a matter of seconds. I grabbed onto Adams arm and my wings disappeared. Adam pulled me up so he was holding me. "Kitana." He glanced down. "I'm so sorry." And with that he dropped me altogether.  
  
TBC.  
  
Muahahaha I'm evil!! Review to see what happens!! 


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:  
  
I screamed and landed in Matt's outstretched arms forcing him to the ground. "You have wings?" Matt stammered speaking for everyone. "Yes.I'm now part Draconian." I explained as I struggled to catch my breath. Matt's eyes were full of astonishment and worry. "Are you alright?" He asked as he stood and helped me to my feet as well. "Yes.but he wont be when he comes down!" I growled, referring to Adam. He and Cory were now fighting on the other side of the room and all I could do is stand there and watch helplessly. "Come on we have to get out of here! The place is going to collapse the way they keep on hitting those supports." Ti said as he ran across the floor towards the door on the other side of the room. Just then Cory's power ball went flying into a support beam knocking it down completely. Kari and Mimi screamed as we ran frantically towards the door. The whole place was shaking violently and it was hard to run. Once we reached the door I stopped and looked up. Cory and Adam were still fighting, not paying attention to the chaos around them. "STOP!!" I screamed as I turned and ran back into the room. Big chunks of rock were crashing down everywhere, some too close for comfort. "Kitana! Come on!! We have to go!" Matt yelled as he started after me. Ti, T.k. and Davis quickly jumped on Matt and yanked him towards the door. Matt screamed and struggled but they held fast. I screamed as loud as I could to get Cory and Adam's attention and miraculously it worked. Adam stopped and rubbed his ears. "Oww." He complained and he realized for the first time that we were all in great danger. I screamed again as a large rock started to fall from the ceiling directly above me. "No! Kitana!" Cory yelled as he swooped down and shoved me out of the way, we rolled across the ground and landed in a heap. I quickly got to my feet, Cory right behind me. Adam landed beside us and we bolted for the door. We made it just outside and partway to the stairs when I realized that we were not going to make it. Suddenly Matt rounded the corner and dived for me just as the whole place collapsed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay.since this chapter is so short I am posting two at a time.sorry for any inconvenience. please review! 


	12. ending

Chapter twelve:  
  
"Matt! Kitana!! Where are you!" I heard people screaming from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. Everything was pitch black and I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake. I opened my eyes but it did nothing, the blackness remained and I felt myself beginning to panic. I struggled to sit up but I couldn't, something was holding me down. I was holding my breath and I let it out in a long rush. There was something sharp digging into my back and I winced. 'Where am I!?' I shouted with my mind. I heard something from above me. 'Kitana?' 'Adam!' 'Where are you?' 'I don't know! I'm trapped under something and it wont budge!' 'okay.say something out loud and I'll follow your voice!' 'I'll try.' I cleared my throat slightly and tried to make some sort of noise so the others could hear me. "Help!" I croaked but it was barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat to try again but I felt something move across my arm, my eyes shifted to the side where my arm was pinned by a large rock and I saw a bloody hand. I screamed and fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt ran towards me and the whole place collapsed, I saw this vision over and over again in my head. Matt saved my life! Then everything went white. The white soon changed to green and brown. I was in a forest. I could see myself standing there looking in the direction of three paths in a small road. At the beginning of each path stood Cory, Adam and Matt. Their voices were all mixed together when they spoke. "Who do you choose Kitana?" they asked, all three of their faces blank and emotionless. I started to walk towards Adam but I stopped. ".no.its not you.I always thought it was.but its not." I sighed and turned away from Adams now hurt face. This time I walked to Matt. I stopped beside him and he smiled. I turned around and looked at Cory. He was gone. I looked at Adam and he was slowly fading from view. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I yelled goodbye. Adam smiled and waved, and then he was gone. I woke up with a start. "Matt!" I screamed, sitting upright. I clutched my chest, it felt as if my heart would leap from my chest. I was wearing a hospital gown and my chest was bandaged up, because of broken and cracked ribs. My right wrist was in a cast and it throbbed painfully. "Matt!" I yelled again as I ripped off all the plugs and wires that were attached to me and jumped out of bed. I ran out of the room, past the bewildered doctors and straight to the waiting room. I knew Matt wasn't there but there was something I had to do before I saw him. Adam saw me immediately and jumped out of his seat, wrapping me in his arms. "Thank god your ok!" "I'm fine.what about you?!" I asked as I pulled away shyly. "Fine, I healed myself.we can do that too." He whispered, eyeing me suspiciously, as if reading my mind. "and Cory?" "Him too.what's wrong?" He asked, forcing me to sit down. I was trembling and it must have looked like I was about to fall over. I ignored his question. "What about the others?" I asked, stalling. "Mimi hit her head but other than a few scrapes and bruises she is fine, Kari broke her collar bone.Ti is fine.T.k. broke his finger but that's it.Davis broke a toe and popped his shoulder out of place." Adam stopped and sighed. "And?" I demanded. "What about Matt?! Is he okay?! Oh my god he's not.." Adam shook is head at my horror stricken face. "Man you really are soul mates." He said as I stared at my hands. "That's why I cam here.to talk to you." I said, glancing up at Adams face. "Hey.don't worry about it, it was bound to happen sooner or later.I'm just glad I was here to meet him first." Adam stood up slowly. "Why don't you stay here.on Earth?" I asked, standing as well. "I could.because there are others like me here.but Rayden needs my help more than I need the Night World Creatures here." "How is Rayden anyway?" I asked, trying to drop the subject of Adams leaving. "Fine.busy with the Kingdom.he misses you though." "Please stay." I pleaded softly, tears stinging my eyes. "I'll visit.and maybe next time I'll bring Rayden, Quatre, Sora.and maybe even Duo." Adam hugged me again. "Matt's in room twenty four. He already went to surgery on his leg.he broke his femur, a few ribs, and punctured a lung.but he seems to have a strong will to live.he'll be fine Kitana." Adam stepped towards the door. "Good bye Kitana.I'll miss you." "Me too." I said as I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again Adam was gone. "Thanks for everything Adam.I'll never forget all you've done for me." I whispered as I ran down the hallway towards room number twenty- four. "Matt?" I called as I walked into the room slowly and peeked around the corner. Everyone was standing around Matt with worried looks on their faces. Matt's eyes were closed and his face was ghastly pale. "Kitana?!" Kari exclaimed as she stepped forward. Her arm was in a sling and her collarbone was bandaged. "How is he?" I croaked, kneeling next to Matt's side and taking his hand gently. T.k. spoke first, his voice cracked a few times and I could tell he was upset. "They're not sure.he hasn't woken up yet." "oh Matt, this is all my fault." I cried, my tears dripping on his pale face. Matt's eyes fluttered. Everyone took a small step closer and I rubbed his cheek gently with my thumb. "Matt.please wake up." Matt squeezed my hand but didn't open his eyes. "Matt, you cant leave me.not now.please.I love you." Ti put his hand on my shoulder gently. "Come on.lets leave him for now, we'll go get something to eat." "No.I'm not leaving, you go.I want to stay." I said stubbornly, my gaze never leaving Matt's closed eyes. The others walked slowly out of the room, each one trying to get me to come with but I refused each time. "Adam's gone.he went back.I assume Cory is gone too.but nothing matters unless you come back to me Matt." I urged softly. Matt opened his eyes. "Oh thank god!" I mumbled, grinning in relief. I wiped the tears from my eyes and Matt noticed my arm. "Your hurt! Is it bad? Are you okay?" he asked, his face etched in worry. I laughed and shook my head. "Here you are laying in a hospital bed.critically injured and your worrying about me.well yes. to answer your question I'm fine now that you are awake.but how are you?" Matt smiled. "Peachy!" He said as he tried to sit up but a sharp jab of pain in his side made him lay back down. "Except here." he said, rubbing his side gingerly. "Here.let me." I said as I smoothed out his gown and kissed him lightly where he had been rubbing. "Oh.and here too." Matt whined pointing to his cheek right beside his lips. I smiled. "Okay." I bent down slowly and kissed him, but right before I did he turned his head just a bit and caught me on the lips. I didn't pull away; the feeling of Matt's lips on mine was too wonderful. It was like an electric shock was penetrating through out bodies, joining us as one. Matt felt it too and we parted slowly. 'So that's what its like to kiss your soul mate.' I thought dreamily.  
  
"I heard what you said.when I was unconscious." Matt whispered, even though we were the only ones in the room. "About you loving me." I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." "And well.I lobe you too." Just the way Matt said it I knew he meant it and we would be together forever. I just smiled and kissed him again.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
~*~ Okay I'm sorry that the chapters varied.A LOT!! ^_^ but I just had to leave you guys in suspense a few times at least!! Thanks a bunch for reading.and I was thinking of possibly adding another to this series of two.so e-mail me or just review and let me know what you think!! I might even use some of your ideas if you want.so review!! Thanks!! ^_^ Laney 


End file.
